


Галатея

by Smejana



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crime Scenes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Вонхо буквально влюбляется в скульптуру юноши на выставке, но наследники скульптора категорически отказываются её продавать.Примечание автора: посвящается скульптуре рабочего на Доме науки и техники. Он был очень привлекательный.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Галатея

Вонхо на эту выставку заманил один из приятелей, в перспективе метивший на место «близкого друга». Этот самый приятель проныл Вонхо все уши о том, что какой-то гениальный и загадочный скульптор недавно скончался в весьма преклонном возрасте, оставив своим наследникам коллекцию собственных творений. И вот теперь они хотят почтить память усопшего, устроив выставку. Вонхо искренне сомневался в гениальности скульптора, при жизни не желавшего демонстрировать свои творения широкой публике. А увидев цену на билеты на выставку, в искренности наследников засомневался еще более. В искренности намерений приятеля тоже, поскольку, в отличие от Вонхо, который мог позволить себе сводить на эту выставку хоть всех своих друзей за свой счет, тому явно пришлось бы урезать недельное содержание. Впрочем, билеты Вонхо всё-таки купил, решив, что это будет милым прощальным подарком.

Выставка удивила Вонхо скорее приятным образом. Скульптор в самом деле оказался талантливым, во всяком случае, скульптуры его были вполне реалистичны.

– Ах, какой котик! Смотри, какой пёсик! – восторгался приятель в первом зале, в котором были представлены животные и несколько птиц. Вонхо не слишком любил фауну, так что через первый зал проследовал довольно равнодушно.

Второй зал заинтересовал его более. Он был полон скульптурами мужчин и женщин, которые выглядели абсолютно как живые. Казалось, что сейчас они повернутся к зрителям, снимут шляпу и поклонятся, как те мимы, что развлекают туристов, покрывая себя бронзовой краской. Каждая складка на ткани, каждый завиток волос, каждая пуговица, кружевная вставка – всё было так реалистично и проработано, что казалось невероятным, что это можно было создать вручную. Кроме того, позы и мимика скульптур были удивительно живо переданы. Казалось, что девушка, спящая на кушетке, сейчас откроет глаза и сладко потянется. А вот тот молодой человек явно собирается встать и уйти, на его лице легко можно прочитать злость и раздражение. Зрители переходили от скульптуры к скульптуре, буквально разинув рот, обсуждали каждую деталь, спорили о чем-то. Уходить никто не торопился, особенно с учетом цены на билет, так что вскоре толпа в зале стала почти невыносимой. Безнадежно потеряв своего приятеля в этой толчее и устав от жары и шума, Вонхо проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь и вышел на открытую террасу.

Здесь тоже обнаружилась скульптура. Она была всего одна, и Вонхо подошел рассмотреть поближе. И пропал. Это был самый красивый парень, которого только он видел за свою жизнь. Тот сидел в кресле, небрежно опираясь о спинку и положив расслабленные руки на подлокотники. Рубашка его, отделанная кружевами по моде прошлого века, была чуть расстегнута, а длинные ноги обтянуты узкими брюками. Чуть растрепанная челка закрывала лоб, а приоткрытые губы словно ждали поцелуя. Вонхо всегда смеялся над теми, кто говорил о любви с первого взгляда, но сам, похоже, только что отдал своё сердце бронзовому парню. Оглянувшись и убедившись, что на террасе никого не было, он коснулся пальцами волос, щеки, губ. Увы, хоть и теплый, нагревшийся на солнце, но под его руками был только металл. Даже если когда-то у скульптора и была живая модель, сейчас этому парню не меньше лет шестидесяти. Вонхо тяжело вздохнул. Ну что ж, он всегда был решительным человеком. Раз уж живой объект влюбленности ему недоступен, по крайней мере, статую можно попытаться заполучить.

Найти куратора выставки в чуть поредевшей толпе оказалось несложно, и Вонхо оставил ему карточку с просьбой к наследникам скульптора связаться с ним в ближайшее время. Перед уходом он снова заглянул на террасу и, как бы странно это ни выглядело, пообещал скульптуре забрать её. 

Однако ни на следующий день, ни спустя ещё один никто с ним так и не связался. Устав томиться неизвестностью, Вонхо купил ещё один билет на выставку. Отстояв очередь, кажется, большую, чем в день открытия, он проник внутрь и немедленно разыскал куратора.

– Вы передали господам наследникам мою просьбу? – со всей возможной в данной ситуации вежливостью уточнил он у пожилого и очень полного джентльмена.

– Разумеется, – с достоинством ответил тот. – Я передаю им ежедневно до десяти подобных предложений. Не уверен, что они собираются ответить хоть на одно из них до окончания выставки. Такой успех!

– Но я не могу ждать так долго! – Вонхо едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться неподобающими в приличном обществе словами. Он вынул карточку, нацарапал на ней несколько слов и отдал куратору. – Передайте им моё новое предложение.

– Обязательно, сударь, – кивнул куратор и спрятал карточку в карман вместе с купюрой, приложенной Вонхо. 

Вонхо хотел навестить своё драгоценное будущее приобретение, но сегодня дверь на террасу оказалась заперта. Увы, ломать дверь в переполненном гостями зале было неприлично, пришлось уйти ни с чем. 

К глубокому сожалению изнывавшего от нетерпения Вонхо, чёртовы наследники чёртова скульптора так и не удосужились с ним связаться. Решив, что дал им достаточно времени на раздумья, Вонхо подключил тяжелую артиллерию. Ли Минхёк был известен в определенных кругах тем, что мог добыть любую информацию. Через пару дней у Вонхо были все контакты наследников загадочного скульптора, а кроме того, информация о том, что по условиям завещания ни одна скульптура не может быть продана. В противном случае, наследники лишаются всего имущества, которое отходит каким-то благотворительным фондам. 

– Но покупать ведь не обязательно, – заявил Минхёк, сидя в кресле в гостиной Вонхо, пока тот наматывал круги и чуть не рвал на себе волосы.  
– О чём ты? – Вонхо остановился.  
– У меня есть контакты некой… фирмы, которая занимается решение щекотливых вопросов, – Минхёк вертел в руках карточку и улыбался.

Фирмой оказались два молодых парня. Насколько Вонхо понял, Чангюн был мозгом, а Чжухён – физической силой. Именно Чангюн в первую очередь потребовал показать «объект», и Вонхо пришлось снова купить билеты на выставку. Куратор смотрел на него обеспокоенно, но Вонхо его проигнорировал. Он старательно делал вид, что просто привёл на выставку своего друга, пока Чангюн что-то методично записывал карандашом в маленькую записную книжку. Когда куратор покинул зал, они быстро подошли к двери на террасу. Дверь снова была закрыта, но ловким движением какой-то железки Чангюн её открыл.

– Он прекрасен, не правда ли? – Вонхо, соскучившись, не мог налюбоваться. Чангюн, прищурившись, что-то оценил и снова записал в блокнот. Потом осмотрел террасу, выглянул наружу, оценил расстояние до земли, до забора, снова что-то записал.

– Ну, потребуются некоторые дополнительные расходы, но в целом ничего сложного, – сообщил он Вонхо, когда они покинули выставку. Уводить Вонхо пришлось чуть не силой, и только обещание, что чем скорее они начнут готовиться к операции, тем быстрее он получит предмет обожания в личное пользование, помогло.

Вонхо изъявил желание принять личное участие в операции, но Чангюн сразу отверг эту идею.

– Вам нужно алиби, – заявил он. – Желательно, чтобы кто-то подтвердил, что вы весь вечер были дома и не отлучались. Пригласите друзей на ужин или сами поезжайте к какой-нибудь тётушке. Чем больше людей вас увидит, тем лучше.

Он развернул план здания, в котором проходила выставка. Вонхо не знал, то ли Чангюн сам его нарисовал, то ли позаимствовал где-то, но план был довольно подробный и пестрел разнообразными пометками. Все трое склонились над планом.

– Нам крупно повезло, что объект, приглянувшийся господину Вонхо, находится на террасе, а забор участка в этом месте почти прилегает к зданию. Мы можем использовать кран.  
– Какой кран? – удивлённо спросил Чжухон. – Водопроводный?  
– Строительный, – пояснил Чангюн. – Которым грузы поднимают. На паровом двигателе.  
– А нельзя, как обычно, воспользоваться магией Кихёна? – предложил его напарник.  
– Тебе лишь бы Кихёна позвать!  
– А тебе лишь бы не звать Кихёна! – возмутился Чжухон. – Чего проще, раз, в воздух подняли, куда надо перенесли. Уменьшили, увеличили, что хочешь. Хоть в кармане эту статую уноси.  
– В этот раз я не просто так возражаю, – остановил его Чангюн. – Там магический купол стоит, я проверил. Такой мощности, что снаружи хрен пробьёшь. А внутрь попасть – это тоже лишний риск. Так что лучше уж кран.  
– И где мы его возьмём, этот кран?  
– У меня есть знакомые, – отмахнулся Чангюн. – Недалеко от этой выставки есть стройка. Пригоним туда кран заранее, никто внимания не обратит. И вернем туда же, а заберем спустя пару дней, чтобы не связали с …операцией. 

Вонхо заметил, что они старательно избегают слов вроде «кража» или «похищение». Наверное, это были какие-то профессиональные суеверия.

– Итак, господин Вонхо, ваша задача – обеспечить себе алиби хотя бы до полуночи. Кроме того, вы должны отпустить слуг и оставить нам ключи от задней двери вашего дома.  
– Э-э-э, а может, я сам вам открою? – спросил Вонхо.  
– Если вы нам не доверяете, господин Вонхо, может, стоит совсем отказаться от наших услуг и поискать себе другую фирму? – с достоинством произнес Чангюн, выпрямляясь и даже как будто становясь повыше ростом. Чжухон тоже выпрямился и кивнул, соглашаясь с напарником.  
– Нет-нет, – тут же пошел на попятную Вонхо. – Мне рекомендовали вас как лучших в своём деле.  
– Ну, вот и отлично, – Чангюн поправил шейный платок. – Итак, мы с вами свяжемся и назначим дату операции в ближайшее время.

И снова Вонхо пришлось ждать. Но в этот раз, по крайней мере, чего-то определенного. Чангюн действительно связался с ним через пару дней, сообщил, что они готовы к операции в ночь с воскресенья на понедельник. Вонхо тут же объявил слугам, что в следующий понедельник у них внеплановый выходной, и написал тётушке, не хочет ли она видеть его у себя в воскресенье. С учетом того, что появлялся он у тётушки в лучшем случае раз в год, разумеется, она хотела его видеть. Вонхо мысленно смирился с тем, что его ждет выставка невест, но это было небольшой жертвой по сравнению с желанием обладать прекрасным произведением искусства. 

В назначенный день Вонхо посетил званый ужин в свою честь в доме своей тетушки, стараясь побеседовать как можно с большим числом собравшихся, как потенциальных невест, так и их сопровождающих, и даже в туалетную комнату отлучился таким образом, чтобы по пути его видели. Домой он вернулся далеко за полночь, воспользовавшись специально нанятым паровым кэбом. Открыв дверь ключом, он вошел в дом и сразу же проследовал в гостиную. Как и обещала нанятая им фирма по щекотливым вопросам, так желанная им статуя стояла в гостиной. Только в этот момент Вонхо подумал, не было ли слишком сумасбродным притащить статую в дом, но оставлять её в саду на виду у всех было еще более нелепым. Он подошел ближе. Залитая лунным светом из не задернутого окна, статуя казалась еще более красивой и какой-то волшебной, не настоящей. Вонхо даже прикоснулся, чтобы убедиться. Удивительно, но даже ночью металл был теплым, видимо, нагрелся за день. Вонхо стянул сюртук, бросив его на кресло, шейный платок отправился туда же. Подтянув кресло ближе к статуе, Вонхо опустился в него, оказавшись напротив сидящего бронзового юноши. К его удивлению, статую доставили без пьедестала, то ли она изначально не была к нему прикреплена, то ли Чангюн с Чжухоном отделили её каким-то чудесным образом. Вонхо решил, что потом поинтересуется подробностями похищения. А пока ему хотелось рассмотреть свое приобретение. Включив в гостиной газовое освещение, он вернулся в кресло. В который раз подивившись искусству скульптора, передавшему малейшие детали живого человека, Вонхо почувствовал необъяснимое желание поговорить с этим молчаливым собеседником. Поскольку никто не мог его услышать, а значит, и странным его никто не сочтет, он решил, что нужно представиться.

– Меня зовут Шин Вонхо. Точнее, нет, зовут меня по-другому, но здесь этого знать никто не должен, – Вонхо усмехнулся. – Интересно, как звали тебя? Как ты оказался моделью у этого скульптора? Чем занимался потом? Жив ли ты сейчас? 

Вонхо говорил и говорил, рассказывал про прошедший вечер, про то, что тетушка хочет его женить, а он жениться не хочет. Что предпочитает отношения с мужчинами, но ничего серьезного давно не было, так, физиология. Что никогда не встречал кого-то похожего, настолько красивого, а если бы встретил, то влюбился бы с первого взгляда и не отпустил, добился бы любой ценой. Сколько времени прошло, он не следил, но в конце концов утомился и собрался идти спать.

– Прости, что оставляю тебя здесь одного, – сказал он. – Завтра придумаю, как перенести тебя наверх, в соседнюю с моей спальню.

Вонхо проснулся оттого, что кто-то стучал во входную дверь. Сначала какое-то время он не мог понять, почему дворецкий никак не откроет, но потом вспомнил, что сам дал ему выходной. Натянув халат поверх исподнего, он спустился по лестнице. В дверь всё ещё настойчиво стучали.

– Да кого там ещё принесло? – выругался Вонхо, отпирая дверь.  
– Добрый день. Я инспектор полиции Сон Хёну, – стоявший за дверью молодой мужчина отвернул лацкан сюртука и продемонстрировал Вонхо металлический жетон. – Мне необходимо переговорить с господином Шин Вонхо.  
– Это я, – кивнул Вонхо, еще не до конца понимая, что происходит.  
– Мы можем пройти в дом, или вы предпочитаете говорить на улице?  
– Да, конечно, – Вонхо пропустил инспектора внутрь и плотнее запахнул халат. Если визит полицейского связан с похищением, ни в коем случае нельзя показывать ему гостиную. Можно было бы отвести его в библиотеку или кабинет, но для этого всё равно нужно было пройти мимо статуи! Не в кухню же его вести, в самом деле. Уместно ли будет поговорить с ним прямо в холле?  
– Простите, господин инспектор, я ещё не совсем проснулся, – произнес он, чтобы оправдать своё замешательство.  
– Провели бурную ночь? – совершенно серьезным тоном спросил инспектор Сон.  
– Ну, э-э-э… – Пока Вонхо обдумывал, как лучше ответить, внутри дома раздался какой-то шум.  
– Вы не один дома? – уточнил инспектор, но не успел услышать ответ, как со стороны гостиной донеслось:  
– Дорогой, где ты? – и в холле появилась бронзовая статуя. То есть, вполне себе живой молодой человек, как две капли воды похожий на произведение загадочного скульптора, украденное вчера специалистами в своем деле Чангюном и Чжухоном. Вонхо только чудом не потерял сознание, он просто застыл на месте, словно сам превратился в статую. Хорошо хоть инспектор тоже смотрел на вошедшего.  
– О, у нас гости, а я в таком неприбранном виде, – притворно смутился тот, поправляя свою не до конца застегнутую рубашку. – А почему выстоите тут? Может, нам стоит пройти в гостиную?  
– Если это не доставит вам неудобства, – начал было инспектор, но молодой человек уже показывал ему направление.  
– Отомри, – прошептал он на ухо Вонхо. – Подыграй мне, я потом всё тебе объясню.  
Вонхо сглотнул, кивнул и с обреченным видом направился в гостиную. Однако чудесным образом статуи посреди комнаты не было. На одном из кресел всё ещё валялся его вчерашний сюртук и шейный платок, рядом стояло незнакомое старомодное кресло, на котором тоже что-то лежало.  
– Присаживайтесь, – предложил незнакомец инспектору, но Вонхо тоже послушно сел в кресло.  
– Итак, что вас привело к нам? – поинтересовался незнакомец, пододвинул кресло к Вонхо и тоже сел, закинув ногу на ногу.  
– Я инспектор полицейского департамента Сон Хёну, – он еще раз продемонстрировал жетон. – Прошлой ночью с наверняка известной вам выставки скульптуры был похищен один из экземпляров. Мы проверяем всех, кто проявлял повышенный интерес к этой выставке. В том числе, господина Шин Вонхо.  
– Не знал, что ты интересуешься скульптурой, – заметил незнакомец, поворачиваясь к Вонхо.  
– Только одной, – усмехнулся Вонхо, уже немного пришедший в себя. – Очень на тебя была похожа, думал сделать подарок.  
– Простите, вы не могли бы представиться? – обратился к незнакомцу инспектор. – Кем вы приходитесь господину Шину?  
– Я его близкий друг, – тот очаровательно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Вонхо. – Че Хёнвон.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул полицейский. Он достал из кармана небольшую записную книжку, карандаш, и приготовился записывать. – Господин Вонхо, расскажите, как вы провели прошлый вечер.  
– Я был на званом ужине у своей тётушки, – с готовностью произнес Вонхо. Всё-таки Чангюн был большим молодцом, когда настоял на алиби.  
– В какое время вы приехали на ужин?  
– Около восьми? Я немного задержался, – Вонхо сделал вид, что задумался, хотя специально запомнил время.  
– И что же вас задержало?  
– Я, – вмешался в разговор Хёнвон. – Понимаете, давно не был в городе, а тут решил сделать сюрприз – навестить старого друга. А он, понимаете ли, к тётушке собрался!  
– Ну, не мог же я отказаться в последний момент! – поддержал идею Вонхо. – Я же уже обещал, тётушка всех пригласила, было бы невежливо отказаться вот так.  
– Как вы понимаете, мы немного повздорили, – улыбнулся Хёнвон. – Вонхо уехал, а я остался.  
– Хорошо, – инспектор снова что-то отметил в своей записной книжке. – До которого часа вы пробыли на ужине, господин Вонхо?  
– Точно не помню, но было уже за полночь, когда я покинул дом тётушки.  
– Вы добирались на своём транспорте?  
– Нет, я нанял кэб.  
– Хорошо, это мы проверим. Что было дальше?  
– Ну, я вернулся, Хёнвон ждал меня тут, и мы… – Вонхо слегка замялся, прежде чем закончить фразу, и посмотрел на Хёнвона, – …помирились.  
– Если вы понимаете, о чём мы, – усмехнулся Хёнвон. Инспектор кивнул, словно показывая, что принял к сведению, и что-то снова отметил в своих записях.  
– После этого вы дом не покидали? – спросил он.  
– Нет. Мы долго… мирились, а потом отправились спать. И проснулся я от вашего стука в дверь, господин инспектор, – ответил Вонхо.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул тот. – Вы позволите мне осмотреть дом и прилегающую территорию?  
– Конечно, – кивнул Вонхо и поднялся следом за инспектором. Хёнвон остался сидеть на своем месте.

Инспектор быстро осмотрел гостиную, библиотеку и кабинет, заглянул в кухню, во флигель, где была комната дворецкого, потом вышел в сад и осмотрел его тоже. Возможно, ночью там и оставались какие-то следы, но утром, похоже, шёл дождь, который всё смыл.

– Спасибо за информацию, господин Вонхо, – попрощался полицейский инспектор, когда Вонхо проводил его обратно в холл. – Это была простая формальность, но если у нас возникнут ещё вопросы, мы с вами свяжемся.

Вонхо запер за инспектором дверь, вернулся в гостиную и буквально рухнул в кресло. Он закрыл лицо руками, посидел так какое-то время, потом опустил руки и повернулся к Хёнвону.

– Ну, теперь объясни мне, что тут вообще происходит?!  
– Во-первых, спасибо, что вытащил меня оттуда, – серьёзно сказал Хёнвон.  
– То есть, ты реально статуя? Бронзовая статуя знаменитого скульптора, которая внезапно ожила?! – нет, Вонхо знал, что магия способна на разное, но про оживающие статуи пока не слышал. Ну, разве что только в греческих мифах.  
– Не совсем. Этот твой знаменитый скульптор был тем ещё шарлатаном! – возмутился Хёнвон. – Пригласил меня позировать, а потом просто взял и заколдовал. Кстати, какое сегодня число?  
Вонхо назвал дату, и Хёнвон схватился за голову.  
– Почти пятьдесят лет! Какой кошмар… Надеюсь, я не начну стареть немедленно, чтобы нагнать свой реальный возраст? – он с опаской ощупал своё лицо.  
– Ты отлично выглядишь, – не смог не заметить Вонхо.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Хёнвон и смущенно улыбнулся. Живой и настоящий, он нравился Вонхо ещё больше, чем неподвижный и бронзовый. Вот только что теперь с ним делать? Посреди гостиной его не поставишь.  
– Что ты собираешься теперь делать? – спросил Вонхо.  
– В первую очередь, принять ванну. У тебя же водопровод? – Хёнвон дождался утвердительного кивка. – И поесть. Страшно сказать, полвека не ел.  
– Это понятно, а потом? – Вонхо всё-таки очень интересовал этот вопрос.  
– Будем решать проблемы по мере необходимости, – заявил Хёнвон, вставая. – Где у тебя ванная комната?  
Вонхо слегка залип на его длинных ногах, но потом спохватился и тоже поднялся, поправляя халат.  
– Пойдём, это на втором этаже. 

– Ну вот, – рассказывал он Минхёку несколько часов спустя. – Видимо, чары были привязаны к месту и постепенно ослабли. Но теперь у него ни документов, ни денег, ни друзей или знакомых.  
– Кроме тебя, – ехидно заметил Минхёк.  
– Кроме меня, – согласился Вонхо. – Поэтому я хочу ему помочь.  
– Ну, положим, с документами проблем не будет, – Минхёк выудил из кармана карточку и протянул Вонхо. – С деньгами сложнее, но… есть у меня одна идея. Попробуем раскрутить наследников на компенсацию. За определенный процент от сделки, разумеется.

Вонхо кивнул. Если бы эти наследники поговорили с ним и согласились продать статую, за которую он готов был заплатить огромные деньги, ему не пришлось бы ввязываться в сомнительные авантюры. А так, одной больше, одной меньше, но все получат по заслугам. 

– Договорились, – протянул он Минхёку руку.  
– Приятно иметь с вами дело, Шин Вонхо, – ответил тот на рукопожатие.  
– Приятно иметь дело с вами, Ли Минхёк.

Спустя две недели Вонхо сидел в своем кабинете, перекладывая в папку недавно доставленные ему бумаги. Здесь были документы на имя Че Хёнвона, векселя на предъявителя на значительную сумму, банковские документы. Были также документы на небольшой загородный дом, которые Вонхо добавил от себя, но сообщать об этом Хёнвону не собирался. Всё это могло обеспечить тому безбедное существование, по крайней мере, на первое время. А потом он мог бы найти работу секретаря или компаньона, а может быть, об этом Вонхо думал с особенной грустью, найти себе богатого покровителя. Однако удерживать Хёнвона подле себя Вонхо считал более невозможным.

– Я хотел предложить тебе послеобеденную прогулку, но, похоже, ты занят? – Хёнвон вошел в кабинет, и в который раз за прошедшее время Вонхо не мог оторвать от него глаз. Хёнвон вынул из жилетного кармана часы, посмотрел на время и снова спрятал. В современной одежде он смотрелся ничуть не хуже, чем в кружевной рубашке своего времени. Впрочем, по мнению Вонхо, он даже в обносках выглядел бы как наследный принц.  
– Присядь, – сказал Вонхо. – У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Хёнвон подвинул стул и сел напротив письменного стола, за которым разместился Вонхо. Тот протянул ему папку с документами. Хёнвон открыл её и пробежал глазами первые несколько листков.

– Отлично, теперь я смогу купить себе те часы, что мы видели позавчера, – сказал он, закрывая папку. – И, наконец, могу пригласить тебя на ужин за свой счёт.  
– Теперь ты можешь съехать из этого дома, – стараясь не слишком показывать свою печаль, произнес Вонхо.  
– Так, стоп. Ты меня выгоняешь? – возмутился Хёнвон.  
– Нет, что ты, ты не так понял! Можешь оставаться, пока не найдешь себе подходящее… – Вонхо посмотрел в потемневшие глаза напротив и сбился. – Пока сам захочешь.  
– Шин Вонхо, – Хёнвон поднялся, положил папку на стол и подошёл ближе, возвышаясь над сидящим Вонхо. – Ты меня украл, расколдовал, заставил обманывать полицию и лжесвидетельствовать, а теперь в кусты? Вот тебе деньги и проваливай? А кто мне той ночью в любви признавался? Или я тебя только в бронзовом виде привлекаю?  
– Ты… всё слышал? – изумился Вонхо.  
– Не всё, но… кое-что слышал, – подтвердил Хёнвон, наклоняясь ниже. – Так что, живым я тебе нравлюсь меньше?  
– Наоборот, – покачал головой Вонхо.  
– Я точно что-то слышал про губы… – и он наклонился ещё ниже, так что их лица оказались почти на одном уровне.  
Вонхо уставился на эти самые губы, и желание поцеловать их, которое он с трудом сдерживал две прошедшие недели, оказалось нестерпимым. Подняв руку, он притянул Хёнвона к себе ещё ближе и поцеловал. 

– Так-то лучше, – сказал Хёнвон, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга. – Но не думай, что это всё. Ты мне ещё должен.  
– Что угодно, – пообещал окончательно потерявший голову Вонхо. – Но за что?  
– За то, что прибавил к моим вынужденным пятидесяти годам воздержания ещё и эти две недели, – усмехнулся Хёнвон и потянулся к пуговице на своём жилете.  
Кажется, послеобеденная прогулка откладывалась, впрочем, как и ужин за счёт Хёнвона, но не то чтобы Вонхо был огорчён такой перспективой.


End file.
